Night of the Creeps
| running time = 88 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $5,000,000 IMDB; Night of the Creeps (1986) Box office & business. | gross revenue = $591,366 Box Office Mojo; Night of the Creeps (1986); Total Domestic Gross. | preceded by = | followed by = }} Night of the Creeps is an American low-budget horror film of the science fiction and comedy subgenres. It was written and directed by Fred Dekker and produced by TriStar Pictures. It was released theatrically in the United States on August 22nd, 1986. Night of the Creeps was filmed as a deliberate homage to classic sci-fi B-movies, and as such, possesses a qualitative deficiency in production value than one might expect from other films of this era. Plot Cast Notes * Night of the Creeps (1986) redirects to this page. * Production on Night of the Creeps began on February 9th, 1986. Principal photography concluded on April 27th, 1986. * The movie was filmed in parts of Santa Clarita, and Los Angeles, California. IMDB; Night of the Creeps (1986); Filming locations. * At its widest release, Night of the Creeps was screened in seventy movie theaters. Box Office Mojo; Night of the Creeps (1986); Domestic Summar. * Night of the Creeps was released on Blu-ray and DVD (Region 1 format) by Sony Pictures Entertainment on October 27th, 2009. Shock Till You Drop; Night of the Creeps, DVD, This October. The Blu-ray edition was produced with an alternate cover art design. Update: Night of the Creeps Happens a Week Later; Shock Till You Drop. * Executive producer Bill Finnegan is credited as William Finnegan in this film. * Donna Smith works as an associate producer on Night of the Creeps. * Actor Allan Kayser is credited as Allan J. Kayser in this film. * Actor Tom Donaldson is credited as Tex Donaldson in this film. Trivia * The tagline for this film is, "The good news is your dates are here. The bad news is... they're dead". * The Jason Lively character, Chris Romero, is named after George A. Romero, director of the original Night of the Living Dead. * The Wally Taylor character, Detective Landis, is named after John Landis, who was the director on An American Werewolf in London. * The Bruce Solomon character, Sergeant Raimi, is named after Sam Raimi, who was the creator of the Evil Dead film series. * The Jill Whitlow character, Cynthia Cronenberg, is named after director David Cronenberg, known for films such as Videodrome. * Corman University is named after famed B-movie director and producer Roger Corman. * Detective Ray Cameron is likely named after James Cameron, who was the creator of the Terminator film series, as well as the director of the 1986 film Aliens. * Actor Chris Dekker, who has a bit role in this film, is the brother of writer/director Fred Dekker. This is his first, and to date, only work in a theatrically released film. External Links * * * Night of the Creeps at Wikipedia * * References Category:Films Category:1986 films Category:TriStar Pictures Category:Horror Film List Category:Fred Dekker Category:Bill Finnegan Category:Charles Gordon Category:Donna Smith Category:Barry De Vorzon Category:Robert C. New Category:Michael N. Knue Category:Jason Lively Category:Steve Marshall Category:Jill Whitlow Category:Tom Atkins Category:Wally Taylor Category:Bruce Solomon Category:Vic Polizos Category:Allan Kayser Category:Ken Heron Category:Alice Cadogan Category:June Harris Category:David Paymer Category:David Oliver Category:Evelyne Smith Category:Ivan E. Roth Category:Daniel Frishman Category:Kevin Thompson Category:Joseph S. Griffo Category:Katherine Britton Category:Leslie Ryan Category:Dave Alan Johnson Category:Suzanne Snyder Category:Jay Wakeman Category:Elizabeth Cox Category:Emily Fiola Category:Russell Moss Category:Richard DeHaven Category:John J. York Category:Jim Townsend Category:Tom Donaldson Category:Jay Arlen Jones Category:Craig Schaefer Category:Richard Sassin Category:Robert Kerman Category:Jack Lightsy Category:Elizabeth Alda Category:David B. Miller Category:Earl Ellis Category:Arick Stillwagon Category:Robert Kurtzman Category:Ted Rae Category:Keith Werle Category:Howard Berger Category:Beal Carrotes Category:Robert Kino Category:Todd Bryant Category:Dawn Schroder Category:Chris Dekker Category:Brian MacGregor Category:Dick Miller Category:Films with crew categories